


The Next Generation

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Next Generation

Carrying a sleeping superhero in one arm, while holding the hand of a devil with the other, was a mean feat. Even for Harry Potter. 

At least Ginny was in charge of the screaming Banshee.

"I think we may have stayed too long at Uncle George's Halloween party," Harry said to James as they walked up to their front door.

"It was brilliant, Dad." James grinned from ear to ear.

"Maybe next year your brother and sister will agree," Ginny said, finally having soothed Lily. 

Harry was pleased his children would have different—better—memories of Halloween than he'd had.


End file.
